


Sardine

by LaoChuNan



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaoChuNan/pseuds/LaoChuNan





	Sardine

城堡里正在举办小少爷的生日会，公爵大人提议玩沙丁鱼游戏（类似捉迷藏，但找到的人要和被找到的人一起藏起来）。一声令下，热闹的人群四散开来，寻找着小少爷的藏身之处。

 

光线透过衣柜陈旧木门的间隙照射进来，映出空气中飞舞的光尘。

王源藏身于阁楼的木质雕花衣柜中，里面积年的灰尘激得他连打了几个喷嚏。

“他们该不会是耍我吧？”他揉着泛红的鼻子胡思乱想，“可别我一会儿睡着了，都没人找得到。”

仿佛在印证他内心所想，整个阁楼安静得可怕，只有他不甘寂寞的心跳声。

衣柜并不大，只堪堪装得下他六英尺的身高，王源必须略微弓起腰才能勉强站住。刚刚藏进来时还不觉得这个姿势有什么，过了一会儿才觉出腰酸背痛来。

他难受地扭了扭腰，无趣地叹出一口气。

如果一分钟后仍然没人来，还是换个地方藏好了。

 

借着门缝漏出来的光，他掏出怀表看了看。游戏已经开始五分钟了。背部和大腿的肌肉都在僵硬着抗议，王源的脸痛苦地皱成一团。

发明这个游戏的人一定是个蠢蛋！他气愤地咕哝着推开门，再次被震荡出的一蓬灰尘呛了个正着。

不远处的楼梯传来了吱吱呀呀的声音。王源像只受惊的兔子一样猛地停止了呛咳，竖起耳朵。

步伐缓慢有力，不像是个姑娘；若是同龄的少年朋友，却鲜有这样稳重的……

难道是他？

想到这，王源一下子紧张起来，手忙脚乱地钻进衣柜阖上柜门，中途小腿重重地撞了一下，疼得他在黑暗中呲牙咧嘴。脚步声越来越近了，王源的内脏都兴奋得抽缩在一起。他尽量压抑因激动和疼痛而急促的呼吸，轻手轻脚地凑近柜门的缝隙窥视。

一双整洁发亮、擦得一丝不苟的棕色高筒鹿皮靴迈进了这个陈旧的阁楼；顺着皮靴向上是两条包裹在昂贵布料下的修长大腿。

王源的心跳陡然加重了。真的是他：王俊凯，他父亲的贵客。连续三个夏天，他不知道多少次坐在那双大腿上，被彻底侵略、征服，从身体到心灵……

光是想想，他就已经难耐地并紧了双腿，像被抽走了脊柱一样腰身无力，想要往下滑；而对方朝他迈出的每一步，都令他更加的难以自持。

“源源？”王俊凯停步，试探地叫了一声。

王源咬着下唇，屏住了呼吸。他分不清自己是否想让对方发现他。这样藏匿着暗中观察王俊凯带来的刺激超乎想象，他攥紧衣袖的指尖正在微微颤抖。

对方又朝着衣柜的方向迈了两步，近到王源隐约听得到他轻浅的呼吸声。

王俊凯正仰起头望着什么出神。透过阁楼小窗倾洒下来的阳光直射在他英俊的侧脸上，细微的绒毛被映照得透明。他身上那种混合着古龙水、烟草和春天气息的好闻味道被涌动的气流卷进王源鼻子里。

房间内躁动的空气沉静下来，陷入一种微妙、脆弱的平衡。王源痴迷的目光从王俊凯凸起的喉结滑到了宽阔的胸肌上，幻想着它们在激烈运动时的起伏，忍不住吞咽了一口。

“咕咚”的一声，在这静的出奇的小房间里仿佛一声炸响，让王俊凯从沉思中惊醒。他的嘴角浮起一丝微笑，大步走过来，猛地拉开了柜门——

蜷缩着身体，乱糟糟、灰扑扑的王源就这样暴露在他的视线之下。

“原来藏在这里。”王俊凯居高临下的目光在王源泛红的眼角鼻尖上流连了一会儿。“聪明。”他笑着说，略微沙哑的声线振动王源的鼓膜。

王源涨红着脸狼狈地站起身，努力试图抚平乱翘的头发。“谢谢……”他小声说，侧过身让出一块空地，“进来吧。”

王俊凯的长腿跨了进去，随即一声轻响，拉上了衣柜的门。

阁楼里又恢复了平静。

 

柜子里的空间狭窄而黑暗，只听得到此起彼伏的呼吸声。不知道为什么，王源的心跳越来越快，重重地搏击着他的胸腔，在这个静谧的小空间里清晰可闻。这样在王俊凯面前出丑令王源尴尬窘迫不已。

他尽量放缓呼吸、平复心情，然而身体却越来越不受控制，越来越剧烈的心跳和长时间的憋气让他眼冒金星，头晕目眩，马上要晕倒……

“缺氧？”一个温暖的气息喷洒在他耳边，“到门这边来。”王俊凯温热有力的手搂过了他的腰，把他圈进怀里。

他身上的淡淡香味混合着荷尔蒙一下子包围了王源。为了避人耳目，除了在床上，他们从未有过这样亲密的接触。感受到王俊凯碰触的下一个瞬间，王源的腰就习惯性地软了，浑身像过电一样流窜过一阵快感。

但眼下随时都可能有人进来。王源难耐地抿紧了嘴，指甲深深扣进掌心，身体不由自主地贴上了王俊凯的胸膛。黑暗中的触觉格外灵敏，成年男人的体温烘烤着他的后背，烧得王源双颊滚烫，脑袋里也忍不住胡思乱想：王俊凯在他体内释放时的表情，和抱着他的手臂鼓起的肌肉……

一个湿润的东西舔上了他的耳后。王源浑身一震，抓紧了王俊凯搭在他腰间的手。“别在这。”他含混地说，声音中的颤抖出卖了他的兴奋。

王俊凯没有回答。温热的舌尖缓慢而坚定地顺着敏感的耳尖滑下，包裹住柔软的耳垂。小小的一片肉被极致温柔地吸吮、舔舐，又时而被牙齿轻咬，带来一波波扩散至全身的震颤的酥麻。一股电流从王源的耳垂顺着脊柱传至尾椎，强烈的刺激令他腰身颤抖起来，浑身的骨头似乎都酥了。

王源软绵绵的身体在向下滑，被王俊凯强势地托住了。王俊凯的唇舌顺着他颤栗的皮肤一路向下，叼住一块后脖颈的皮肤，一只手解开他的裤带探了进去。

“唔——”王源抑制住了即将脱口而出的一声呻吟。王俊凯的手指触碰到了他挺立已久的勃起，技巧性的抚摸令他的欲望像洪水一样冲闸而出，席卷全身。他们的身体因为空间的限制而紧紧相依，王俊凯灼热翘起的阴茎正不甘寂寞地戳在他身后。黑暗中越发敏感的脖颈肌肤被一寸寸舔舐的感觉就像内脏被羽毛不停撩搔一样，细微的麻痒持续不断地堆积着，王源双腿打颤，已经快融成一滩水。

王俊凯的另一只手隔着上衣摸到了他胸前，那里已经明显立起了。娇嫩的乳头被迫在粗糙的布料上摩擦着，像蚂蚁啃噬一样的酥痒感觉让王源的挣扎激烈起来。

最敏感的三处地带同时受到攻击，还没有被插入他就快爽得射了。

随着王源的挣扎，王俊凯的阴茎在他裤子上来回摩擦，混杂着疼痛的情欲令他的喘息粗重了起来。欲望淹没了理智，两个人都有些忘情，王俊凯不再顾及外面，伸手快速扯开自己的裤带，扒下王源的裤子。

对方大腿滑嫩的手感和锋利的胯骨形状令他流连忘返。他的阴茎笔直地翘着，正朝着王源臀缝的方向。王俊凯艰难地移动了一下，龟头慢慢撑开湿润的穴口顶了进去。

王源上身趴在柜门上踮起了脚尖，整个身体被顶得向上弓起。不用看他都能想象出交合处泥泞不堪的景象。只是意识到被王俊凯顶在衣柜里操弄的事实就已经让他湿的一塌糊涂了。

进入到一半，王俊凯爽得粗喘不已。这个姿势令王源的身体非常紧，湿滑高热的嫩肉软糯地缠上来，让他必须谨慎地移动才能避免射精。

全根没入时，王源浑身一抖，条件反射地缩紧了，刺激得王俊凯抓紧了他的细腰，仰起脖子等待这波灭顶快感退潮。

柜子里的空间并不大，王俊凯艰难地调整着角度，王源也配合地挪动身体。体内的龟头旋转着摩擦到一处时，王源从嗓子眼里溢出了一声猫叫般的叹息，身体剧烈抖动起来。

王俊凯在他侧脸印下一吻，再次撞击上王源的敏感点。“舒服吗？”他耐心地研磨着问。

属于少年的清冽声音带上了哭腔。“慢一点……哈……”每一次抽插都在他体内炸开濒临高潮的愉悦感，他的身体好像在漂浮，前端也湿成一片。

随着王俊凯最后一次深入的挺进，王源无声地弓起腰，夹紧了双腿。王俊凯感到他软糯湿滑的内壁猛烈地痉挛着，后穴里液体流窜，几乎要把他的魂魄吸走。

射精后的王源疲软不堪，无力支撑自己的体重。王俊凯捞着他的腰，缓慢地在仍旧不时颤抖的后穴里抽动，安抚地轻吻着王源的眉梢嘴角。

然而这样的平和并没有持续多久。阁楼楼梯再次传来了吱呀的上楼声。

 

王源受了惊，全身僵硬，猛地夹紧了身体，连带着王俊凯握着他的手一并痛苦地收紧了。

“别出声。”王俊凯悄声说，火热的气息吹进他耳朵里。

上来的是刘宇文，王源的玩伴。看到他的一瞬间，王源的心恐惧地抽紧了。刘宇文向来不知天高地厚，冒冒失失，王源几乎可以肯定他会打开衣柜门看个究竟。

王俊凯火热的跳动着的阴茎仍然深埋在他身体里，他甚至感觉得到他因为肉体愉悦而加重的每一次呼吸。这让他破天荒地想要埋怨对方不合时宜的发情。

两个人都大气不敢出，透过门缝观察着刘宇文的动向。他走向房间的另一边去了——那里有几幕厚重的窗帘。

王俊凯突然抽出了性器，带出了一波液体和轻微的肉体分离声。这突如其来的动作再次挑动了王源的情欲，肉体摩擦的快感萦绕在鼠蹊部久久不散，他的前方又挺立了起来。

不等他阻止，穿戴整齐的王俊凯就已经推开柜门走了出去；留下空虚的王源孤零零地藏身衣柜里。

那边一无所获的刘宇文闻声转头，露出一个傻笑：“王先生，你也在这里！我正——”

“他不在这，我们去下面找吧。”王俊凯冷淡地打断了刘宇文。如果刘宇文更细心一点，就能发现王俊凯脸色是不正常的潮红，外表也不似平常熨帖整齐，但粗枝大叶的他遗漏了这些细节。

仍然躲在衣柜里的王源眼睁睁地看着王俊凯和刘宇文走出了阁楼。他屁股上的湿痕正在慢慢风干、变冷，攀升到半空的情欲也在缓缓回落。他咬了咬牙，提好裤子溜出了衣柜。

 

王源再次选择了一个藏身之所。厚重的紫色窗帘重重包裹着他，他在内心祈求王俊凯快些回来。

控制不住地，他的手滑向了亟待抚慰的下体。充血湿润的性器翘得老高，随着他冰凉手指的撸动跳动着，来自后方残存的酥麻快感像潮水一样漫上来折磨着他的神经，王源绝望地吐出了一口甜腻的喘息——

不负他的等待，没过多久，楼梯再次传来了脚步声；这次要急切得多。王源口干舌燥地探出半个脑袋，看到头发凌乱、眉头紧皱的王俊凯大步走向衣柜，猛地拉开了柜门。

里面当然空空如也。

王源感到一阵得意：对方没能够预测他的动作。然而下一秒，王俊凯鹰一般的视线就已经转过来锁定了他。

两个人的心跳都兴奋地加重了。王源本能地从窗帘里脱身，和快步走过来的王俊凯激烈地拥吻。浑浊的欲望腾地从他们的小腹燃烧到大脑，王源等不及地向上顶着下体，急切地索取王俊凯的舌尖。

王俊凯用力把他从身上撕下来，强硬地推着他的肩膀按到墙上；下一刻，他等候多时的性器就凶狠地冲入了王源不断空虚翕合的后穴。

两个人都舒爽地叹了一口气。王俊凯不复之前的温柔，每一次撞击都直入主题，身躯沉重地挤压着王源贴在墙壁上的胸膛；放纵带来的前所未有的禁忌快感淹没了王源，他浑身的神经都在因这灭顶高潮而震颤，内脏和肌肉都蜷曲着缩在一起，又在最高点后慢慢松弛。

王俊凯着迷地看着王源高潮的失神表情，享受他后方痉挛的按摩，用力抽动着射了出来。

滚烫的精液喷射进他体内，王源无力地颤了颤，露出微笑。王俊凯伏在他身上喘息，一手温柔地拨开他汗湿的刘海，在他光洁的额头上印下一吻。

“生日快乐。”

 

 


End file.
